


Spoiled

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26870173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Spoiled

You gave a quick knock on the door jam of Casey’s office as you entered the room, shutting the door behind you. 

“Hey.” She greeted you with a warm smile, admiring the sundress you had on.

“Brought you dinner.” You held up the bag of take out as you made your way to her desk, leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

“Baby you didn’t have to do that..”

“I know. I do think I’ve spoiled you too much these last few days..” You shot her a smirk that she couldn’t help but give a huff of a laugh at. She interlocked her fingers with yours, thumb rubbing gently over the back of your hand.

“Maybe I should return the favour?” You gave a quiet yelp as she tugged you into her lap, your legs settling around hers, giggling as her lips met yours.

A small groan left your throat as her tongue delved into your mouth, eagerly swirling against yours. Your arms wrapped around her neck, pulling her impossibly close to you, relishing in the heat of her body on you. As her lips trailed a line down your neck you rolled your hips against her, begging for more. When her teeth sunk into your skin you whimpered, groaning at the feeling of her fingers tangling into your hair, tugging gently at the roots. Your breath hitched as you felt her other hand running up your inner thigh, a gasp escaping your lips at the feel of her hand cupping you through your panties.

“Case…” You practically moaned at her teasing. She’d had such a hectic few weeks of work you’d barely had time for each other and you were absolutely aching at the thought of her fingers. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll give you what you want.” Her lips met yours again as her fingers swiftly pushed your panties to the side, swiping softly through your folds before rolling against your clit. You moaned into her mouth, hips rutting against her hand, body nearly shaking already. 

Chuckling, she dipped a finger in, muttering at how wet you already were, making it more than easy for her to pump in and out. You rolled your hips in time with her hand, throwing your head back at the feel of a second finger curling inside of you.

“That’s it baby…ride my fingers like a good girl.” Casey murmured, lips peppering your skin with gentle kisses, nipping at the swell of your breast. Your hips pulled up before sinking down fully onto her hand, whimpering at the feel of her palm pressing against your clit. You started to gain momentum, hips rolling faster up and down, squelching sounds echoing throughout the office. Casey could feel your juices dripping down her wrist, your walls fluttering around her, pulsating with needy desire. “Don’t come yet…” She chuckled, biting into your neck, settling on marking you up for everyone to see. Your hips faltered when her thumb moved to roll against your clit, rolling torturously slow. A strangled cry left your lips when she flicked at the swollen nub, fingers curling directly against the spongey spot inside your sopping pussy. 

You barely had a second to recover, chest heaving, nearly collapsed against her when you felt her hands on your hips. Casey grasped your body, moving you to sit on the edge of her desk, rucking your dress up around your waist. You braced yourself on your arms behind you, gasping as Casey plunged down between your thighs. Her tongue lapped through your folds, groaning at the sweet taste of you, murmuring how much she loved your pussy. She sucked against your lower lips, dragging as much of your wetness out as she could, tongue flicking at your clit. Your hips nearly shot off the desk, a hand grabbing into her hair, both pulling her closer to you and in attempt to steady yourself. You bit your lip into your mouth to try and stay quiet, your body alight with lust, thighs shaking around Casey’s head. She plunged a finger back into you, curling against you as her lips closed around your clit, sucking it into her mouth. You were still so sensitive from your first orgasm it didn’t take very long for your body to quake against her mouth, thighs nearly clamping around her head. She gently finger fucked you through, watching in adoration at your flushed skin, your heaving body as you came back down to earth, you were always so goddamn beautiful when you came. Casey laid a soft kiss to your inner thigh, smirking as you caught eye contact with her. She stood from her chair, hand gently stroking your cheek before her lips met yours in a loving kiss. 

“Best dinner you’ve ever brought.” You outwardly laughed at that, playfully smacking at her arm, tugging her to you for another kiss.

“Guess I should bring you dinner more often.”

“Mmhmm.” She kissed you once more, “C’mon, I can finish this work at home.” You hopped off the desk, waiting as she gathered her things, grabbing the takeout in one hand and clasping yours in her other. She paused before opening the door, giving you a chaste kiss, “Love you.” She murmured against your skin.

“Love you too.”


End file.
